Les Fragments Oubliés
by HayaDesdemona
Summary: Ils sont les oubliés, les négligés, les délaissés. Pourtant ils ont aussi foulé les couloirs de Poudlard transportant avec eux leur passé, nourrissant des rêves d'avenir. / Recueil de 5 OS inspirés de poèmes d'Eluard ; Padma


Une idée de recueil, comme ça, inspirée par des poèmes d'Eluard que je trouve magnifique. 5 OS sont prévus, chacun du point de vu d'un personnage : Padma,Justin, Daphné, Ginny, Blaise.  
Les poèmes m'ont amené les personnages, voici donc la première : Padma, inspiré des poèmes Les Loups d'Eluard.. Bonne lecture les petits.

* * *

**Les Fragments Oubliés****, Chapitre 1**

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

Résumé : Ils sont les oubliés, les négligés, les délaissés. Pourtant eux aussi ont foulé les couloirs de Poudlard transportant avec eux leur passé, nourrissant des rêves d'avenir. Recueil de 5 OS inspiré de poèmes d'Eluard.

* * *

_**PADMA**_

* * *

Il a neigé toute la journée. Je ne sais pas trop bien pourquoi je reste assise devant cette fenêtre à attendre une chose dont j'ai tout oublié, alors que le reste des élèves ne pense qu'à se blottir au coin du feu ou à jouer en riant dans la neige. C'est peut-être parce que dans cette partie mal chauffée du château je suis sûre de ne pas être vue, je peux fixer la fenêtre sans avoir à porter le poids de ma solitude face au regard des autres. Le soleil commence à disparaître, le parc se vide lentement des rires qui l'ont emplit tout l'après-midi. Des premières années qui commencent à trouver leurs repères dans ce grand château, à l'apprécier ; des septièmes années qui veulent profiter encore un peu de cet endroit qui a fait partie de leur vie depuis sept ans, qui sont déjà nostalgiques en songeant que dans quelques mois tout sera fini Je sais que dans quelques minutes, le rouge éclatant qui semble tâcher la neige de sang laissera place à une obscurité morbide, et que j'aurai attendu une journée encore pour rien.

**_La bonne neige le ciel noir_**

Parvati m'a apporté cette fichue lettre ce matin. Elle s'est assise à ma table, notre table, celle de ma maison, pareille à une reine. Sans gêne aucune, avec une grâce insupportable, et au sourire qu'ont arboré tous mes camarades lorsqu'ils l'ont vu, j'ai senti que la journée serait mauvaise. Elle m'a lancé un clin d'œil auquel je n'ai pas répondu et m'a brandit ce papier sous le nez, affichant fièrement sa réussite face à ma défaite. C'est du moins ce que j'ai ressenti. J'ai plongé les mains sous la table pour cacher leurs tremblements, et j'ai bloqué ma respiration le temps de la lecture. Rien. Juste un « Embrasse ta sœur » à la suite d'une série d'anecdotes banales lancées sur un ton joyeux. Et la signature « Tes parents qui t'aiment ». Je me suis appliquée à ne rien montrer de ma détresse, j'ai remercié Parvati de m'avoir fait lire sa lettre, j'ai avalé mon jus d'orange et je suis partie aussi vite que j'ai pu dans ce couloir. J'aurais voulu afficher sur mon visage un ''Je vais bien'' qui aurait été destiné à tous les curieux qui me regardaient. Déception amère, cruelle, qui me détruit de l'intérieur, qui se consume en emportant avec elle des morceaux éclatés de mon cœur.

Il y a des fois où je me dis, aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse. Je me lève le matin, je souris jusqu'à en avoir mal aux joues, jusqu'à craindre de voir des rides apparaître le soir. Mais le bonheur de façade ne me va pas, les gens me regardent d'un air suspicieux, comme s'ils pensaient que j'étais malade ou que j'allais leur lancer un sort. Alors, je sais que ce n'est pas en faisant semblant d'être heureuse qu'on le devient. Je cours après le bonheur un peu comme le font les enfants qui tentent de capturer un papillon. Mais c'est inutile, je n'en aperçois même pas l'ombre. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est, exactement, ce qu'on ressent, c'est quoi le bonheur ? Peut-être que c'est comme le passé, une fois enfui, il ne revient jamais. Et dans ce cas-là, quand on est bien, il faut museler le bonheur et ne jamais plus le laisser s'enfuir. Ou alors, à la manière d'un animal sauvage rare, à trop le chercher on ne le trouve jamais. La plénitude, la satisfaction, il y a plein de mots pour définir ça, moi je ne connais que le stress et l'angoisse. Et je jalouse les éclats de rire qui résonnent dans les couloirs.

Naïvement, j'ai cru que moi aussi je pourrais avoir ma lettre, je pensais que mes parents auraient compris cet été que j'avais besoin d'eux, que rien n'allait plus, que je n'étais pas si mature qu'ils le pensaient. Trop pour ne pas remarquer qu'ils s'occupaient bien plus de ma sœur que de moi, mais pas assez pour le supporter.

**_Les branches mortes la détresse_**

**_De la forêt pleine de pièges_**

Je rentre lentement jusqu'au dortoir, plongé dans mes pensées, dans ma stupide douleur qui n'aurait pas lieu d'être si j'étais vraiment intelligente. J'ai loupé le dîner, mais je m'en fiche. La lettre n'a pas eu de retard, finalement. J'ai envie de rire, j'ai envie de pleurer, j'ai envie de frapper le mur. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai l'impression de regarder défiler devant mes yeux un film qui m'est étranger, je ne contrôle plus rien, je ne fais que subir. Pourtant, ce film semble être ma vie, la mienne, mais d'une certaine manière il y a longtemps que j'ai décidé de la gâcher. Un bruit derrière moi me fait sursauter, je me retourne, baguette sortie. Un Serpentard se tient face à moi, grand, de courts cheveux soyeux et noirs, des yeux en amande, un sourire en coin hautain. Zabini. Il fronce les sourcils en louchant sur ma baguette.

-Patil, qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors à cette heure ?

-Je te retourne la question Zabini, qu'est-ce qu'un imbécile de Serpentard fiche seul hors de son dortoir après le couvre-feu ?

Haussement de sourcil. Nouveau froncement. Sourire malveillant.

-A quel moment as-tu cessé de ronronner pour rugir Patil ? Tu me vois forcé de réviser mon jugement sur toi et tes amis lionceaux. Continue ainsi et tu finiras par faire honneur à ta maison.

Je pars d'un grand éclat de rire sans joie, ma baguette lance de petites étincelles bleues. Je m'arrête brusquement et lève la main, prête à le gifler, à frapper cette incarnation de toutes mes peurs, mes angoisses, de cette incarnation de la réalité que je refuse à admettre. Je sers le poing et plante mon regard dans le sien

-Mon pauvre Zabini, je suis à Serdaigle.

Et je le plante là, courant presque, n'aspirant plus qu'à me glisser sous ma couette et oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'existe pour personne, il n'y a que ma sœur.

**_Honte à la bête pourchassée La fuite en flèche dans le cœur_**

Ça fait mal, quand les gens te confondent. Ça donne l'impression qu'ils ne veulent pas de toi ici, inconsciemment ils cherchent ta sœur dans tes attitudes, tes gestes, tes paroles, ils l'appellent sans s'en rendre compte. S'en suit un ''Ah oui, Padma, pardon'' dit d'un ton indifférent, mais le mal est fait. Confondre ses enfants, ses filles qui ne se ressemblent pourtant plus du tout. Je ne me rappelle pas qu'on ait déjà appelé Parvati par mon prénom.

Je crois que tout a toujours été ainsi. Depuis que nous sommes enfant, je suis la petite effacée et Parvati est la grande extravertie. Les gens n'ont toujours vu qu'elle, ils m'oubliaient un peu parfois. Mes grands-parents, mes parents, nos compagnons de jeu. Et puis, quand on a appris à lire et à écrire, petit à petit j'ai commencé à m'enfermer dans la lecture. Je m'inventais un monde. Je pouvais passer des heures plongée dans les livres du couple Shelley, m'endormir sur des pièces de Shakespeare. Parvati, elle, ne pouvait jouer toute seule et elle requérait l'attention de mes parents à force de grands cris. Parvati avait besoin d'amour, de grandes démonstrations d'affection, elle avait besoin que l'attention soit portée sur elle. Je ne demandais rien, juste quelques livres et un peu de calme. J'estimais que je devais jouer la grande, veiller sur Parvati qui jouait plutôt l'éternelle enfant.

J'ai en quelque sorte creusé ma propre tombe, je n'aurais jamais pensé à l'époque que quelques années plus tard ce manque affectif allait se ressentir dans ma façon d'être, dans la personne que j'allais devenir. Je jouais à la plus forte, mais au final c'était un personnage que je m'étais créé, mentalement, je suis trop faible, plus fragile qu'un morceau de cristal. Je sais bien que mes parents ne me considèrent pas comme une erreur, je l'espère, j'aime à penser qu'ils m'aiment différemment. Après notre entrée à Poudlard, j'étais tellement émerveillée par la bibliothèque, les cours et mes nouveaux pouvoirs que j'en oubliais parfois de répondre aux lettres. Je me faisais sermonner aux vacances suivantes, mais tout était vite oublié face à mon bulletin. Au fur et à mesure des années, les lettres se sont faites moins nombreuses. Jusqu'à ce que je n'en reçoive plus une seule cette année. Je crois qu'à force de tout cacher, les gens n'essaient même plus de chercher. Cette indifférence à mon égard, je pense qu'elle est plus signe d'une habitude que d'un réel désintérêt. Mais ça fait tout de même très mal, trop mal. Aux dernières vacances, tout le monde ne voyait que combien Parvati était devenue belle. Personne n'a remarqué à quel point j'avais maigri, personne n'a remarqué mes cernes, personne ne s'est interrogé sur l'absence de visite d'éventuels amis. Personne n'a remarqué ma solitude. Ni combien elle me pesait.

**_Les traces d'une proie atroce Hardi au loup et c'est toujours Le plus beau loup et c'est toujours_**

Je fixe mes ongles rongés, mes mains abîmées, je fixe le léger tremblement caractéristique de mon angoisse perpétuelle. Je suis arrivée à un point où je ne sais même plus ce qui m'effraie. Je ne veux pas m'attacher parce que j'ai trop peur d'être abandonnée. C'est ce que m'a dit la prof de divination en 3ême année. La semaine suivante, je changeais d'option. Je pense que c'est parce que j'ai toujours tendance à fuir les problèmes, à essayer de m'y soustraire en les évitant.

Les explications de l'exercice à entreprendre aujourd'hui s'inscrivent au tableau, par certains côtés j'ai toujours adoré le cours de sortilège, les nouvelles formules à apprendre, et la satisfaction de voir les objets se plier à notre volonté. Mais cette année, je partage mon banc avec ce garçon de Poufsouffle et c'est insupportable. Aucun préjugé, simplement, il passe ses cours à ne rien faire, à me regarder comme s'il pouvait déjà tout savoir de moi. Et c'est dans ces moments-là que j'aimerais qu'il est lui aussi l'attitude de tous les autres. Le désintérêt. Je ne sais pas son prénom, je n'ai même jamais cherché à le savoir mais pourtant il m'intrigue et m'effraie à la fois. La première fois que je l'ai regardé, j'ai été frappé par une chose, son regard. Je souris en y songeant, j'avais été si surprise que j'avais failli tomber de mon tabouret. Il avait ce regard triste des personnes qui ont dû grandir trop vite. Un peu comme le mien, mais en plus grave. Qu'est-ce que tu as vécu, pour avoir ce regard, hein, petit Poufsouffle ? Vous qui êtes réputés pour votre joie de vivre, est-ce que tu as l'impression d'être à ta place derrière ton masque ?

Je côtoie des gens depuis maintenant six ans, et je ne les connais pas. Je ne sais pas le prénom de la moitié d'entre eux, je n'ai parlé qu'à une poignée, je n'ai jamais été proche d'aucun. Triste constat, qui me rappelle une fois de plus que je suis le contraire de ma sœur.

Elle est entourée d'un nombre d'ami qui me fait tourner la tête, des gens qui s'intéressent à elle, avec qui elle peut partager ce qui lui pèse sur le cœur, avec qui elle peut rire. Je me demande si quelque chose qu'on n'a jamais vraiment connu peut nous manquer. Je m'accroche au bureau, j'en ai mal aux phalanges, je veux que ces fichus tremblements cessent. En dehors de Parvati, personne n'a jamais été proche que moi, il n'y a qu'un garçon, un moldu, quand nous avions huit ans, qui pourrait prétendre au titre d'ami d'enfance. Il était tout le temps avec Parvati et moi, et je crois que j'en étais un peu amoureuse. Mais au final, il a été le premier copain de Parvati, celui dont elle parle encore, parfois, le sourire en coin, à ses amies gloussantes. C'est tout le temps elle qu'on choisit, j'imagine que je ne suis sans doute pas assez intéressante. Insignifiante. Même son amour de sœur, on me l'a enlevé.

**_Le dernier vivant que menace La masse absolue de la mort._**

Sourires sans joie, rires sans saveur, si je devais choisir une couleur pour représenter ma vie ce serait le gris. Tout est gris, il y a parfois même du noir, et j'envie ces filles qui voient la vie en rose. Tout est exagérément neutre, un peu comme une journée de brouillard en Écosse, il n'y a pas de lumières, je ne vois rien dans cette brume opaque, je ne peux pas trouver la sortie et la mort viendra me chercher d'elle-même. Ma passivité me dégoûte.

Je suis fatiguée.

Y a-t-il quelque chose que je serais capable d'entreprendre, sans prendre le risque de m'affaisser comme une poupée de chiffon ?

Je suis ridicule, à chercher quelque chose qui me fera frissonner, qui fera battre mon cœur, à tenter par tous les moyens de trouver ce qui me fera sentir vivante. J'aimerais tant compter pour quelqu'un, je voudrais qu'une personne dépende de moi, c'est cruel et égoïste mais c'est réellement ce dont j'ai besoin.

Est-ce que j'accepterai de l'aide ? Aurai-je la force de ranger l'orgueil qui me reste et d'accepter la main tendue, si elle se présentait ? Je ne pense pas. Je pense que je serais plus du genre à cracher au visage d'un éventuel sauveur, simplement parce qu'il aurait le culot de me proposer son aide alors que je suis au plus bas, parce qu'au lieu de me relever et de pouvoir m'apprendre à rire, il faudrait tout d'abord qu'il me sorte du trou sombre dans lequel je suis tombée et qu'il m'apprenne à vivre.

Je suis les cours, je travaille, mais je ne trouve pas ma place. Je me cache derrière mes livres, je souhaiterais disparaître. Surtout quand les Serpentard entrent dans la bibliothèque et se pavanent comme s'ils en étaient les propriétaires, bien sûr, ils ne me voient pas, personne ne me voit jamais. J'ai lu tellement d'histoires moldus sur les fantômes, avant elles me faisaient rire, mais finalement, je crois que j'en suis un moi-même. Je suis invisible, les gens ne me remarquent pas, ils m'ont oublié. Les saisons passent et j'ai l'impression de ne pas changer, juste d'aller un peu plus mal chaque jour. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, je crois. Si c'était le cas, pourquoi l'ignorance des autres me rendrait-elle si triste alors qu'aujourd'hui, les regards de mon voisin en sortilège et de Zabini et sa copine me mettent si mal à l'aise ?

J'aurais dû m'habiller un peu mieux, j'aurais dû essayer de me maquiller, et puis non, je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas moi qu'ils voient, ils se demandent juste si c'est bien Parvati cette jeune fille éteinte et fade. Je fais tout de travers, et j'aimerais qu'on m'explique comment il faut faire, je crois que je ne sais rien. Si on existe pour les autres, c'est à travers leur regards, quoi qu'on en dise, et bien je ne suis rien de plus qu'un fantôme. Alors je rassemble mes affaires et m'en vais à pas précipités, en sentant les regards de Zabini et de sa vipère qui me brûlent les omoplates.

**_Le jour m'étonne et la nuit me fait peur L'été me hante et l'hiver me poursuit_**

Quand on demandait pourquoi nos prénoms étaient étranges, ma sœur répliquait vertement qu'ils n'étaient pas étranges, seulement d'origine indienne. Parvati porte le nom d'une déesse et moi le nom d'une fleur, j'imagine que nous étions prédestinées à avoir des avenirs si différents, et à prendre des chemins éloignés. Parvati correspond bien à son prénom, éclatante et charmeuse, et moi je suis une fleur de Lotus fanée dans sa mare de vase avant d'avoir éclot. Ma grand-mère, passionnée d'astrologie ne cessait de me répéter quand je mettais les pieds dans son salon remplit de boules de cristal que le lotus symbolisait la pureté et l'épanouissement personnel. Une des raisons en plus qui font que je ne crois nullement aux sornettes qu'on nous conte en divination. Et une des raisons qui m'éloigne encore un peu plus de ma sœur.

Mais il y a des fois où j'aimerais rentrer dans le bureau de cette idiote de Trelawney, j'aimerais lui voler une de ses boules de cristal et y lire l'avenir. Le mien. Et peut-être aussi celui de Parvati. Parce que je n'arrive même pas à me concentrer sur ce qui viendra demain, alors comment imaginer ce qui se passera dans un an, cinq ans, vingt ans... Est-ce que ne pas voir son avenir signifie qu'on n'en a aucun ? Parce que quand il m'arrive d'imaginer la vie de Parvati, c'est sans moi qu'elle se passe, et qu'à cette pensée un froid glacial me remplit, il part du bout des orteils jusqu'à me serrer le cœur et me glacer le cerveau.

Une fille de mon dortoir, Hayley, passe ses étés chez sa famille en Australie. En Septembre, quand elle raconte ses vacances, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Les barbecues avec sa famille, les sorties, les rires. Elle est adorable, Hayley, elle sourit tout le temps, elle essaie de m'intégrer dans les conversations du soir, au dortoir. Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien avoir à lui raconter, à leur offrir à elle et aux autres ? Des conversations inintéressantes sur l'ensorcellement des tombeaux égyptiens en 2050 avant J-C ? Des récits insipides de mes vacances passées enfermée dans ma chambre à me morfondre pendant que ma sœur voletait dans la maison en répandant une aura joyeuse autour d'elle ?

Je crois que je me plais à me plaindre de ce malheur dont je ne veux même plus me séparer.

Et ce n'est pas de la souffrance, juste de l'indolence.

.

-Pardonnez-moi, Miss, mais vos autres professeurs et moi-même commençons à nous inquiéter. couina Flitwick de sa petite voix.

Je relève la tête, surprise.

-Pardon ? je murmure d'une voix atone, un peu rauque de n'être jamais utilisée.

-Et bien... hésite-t-il Depuis quelques temps, nous avons remarqué que vous semblez plus indifférente. Vous vous éloignez des autres élèves, vous semblez, comment dire... Vous semblez ne pas avoir conscience de ce qui se passe autour de vous.

Ma bouche se tord en un sourire maussade. Ne faut-il pas être proche des gens pour s'en éloigner ? Je lâche un simple : « Je vois. » avant de retourner à mon exercice, je sens que mon voisin nous écoute malgré son air concentré. Mais mon directeur ne semble pas vouloir en rester là.

-Il est de mon devoir de vous poser cette question. Je suis ici pour vous aider, Miss. Est-ce qu'une quelconque substance est en cause ?

Je vois un sourire qui se dessine sur la bouche de mon voisin, il repousse les quelques mèches blondes qui tombent sur son front et plante son regard azur dans le mien. Moqueur.

Si je me drogue ?

-Je suis désolée, monsieur, je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir.

-Et bien, nous nous inquiétons vous savez, et si vous avez un quelconque problème vous pourriez nous en parler, les symptômes sont là.

-Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter monsieur, je ne crois que mes résultats aient baissés, et le jour où une quelconque drogue viendra à se présenter devant moi, soyez sur que je me souviendrais de vos inquiétudes et viendrais vous faire un rapport.

Ma voix est glaciale, pour qui il se prend, à me demander pareille chose, à prétendre remarquer des symptômes qui sont ma façon d'être depuis toujours. Surpris, Flitwick bat en retraite et trottine jusqu'à Macmillan pour lui rappeler qu'il faut lancer le sort sur son mannequin et non sa voisine.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Patil, être junkie n'est pas un mal incurable. Je pourrais t'aider à guérir.

Je tourne la tête vers mon voisin, qui est retourné à son exercice, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a cherché à dire, je ne sais presque pas qui il est, mais je comprends qu'il est plus intelligent que le reste de mes professeurs.

**_Un animal sur la neige a posé Ses pattes sur le sable ou dans la boue Ses pattes venues de plus loin que mes pas_**

Parvati est venue me trouver ce soir, après le dîner, pour me demander si je voulais qu'on fête notre anniversaire ensemble. Ce sourire écœurant de sincérité, ces yeux qui pétillent de joie, ces cheveux souples, soyeux. Je n'ai pas l'impression de me trouver face à mon miroir, comment les gens osent-ils nous confondre ? « Ne te sens pas obligée de m'inviter à cette fête qui sera la tienne, tu sais bien que je n'aurais rien à offrir, pas même la présence de personnes proches de moi.» Bien-sûr, je sais que je suis idiote d'être si méchante avec elle, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je lui en veux de prendre toute la place sans jamais me demander comment je vais, sans jamais faire un geste pour me soutenir, sans chercher à me voir, alors que je tuerais pour une après-midi en compagnie de la seule personne avec qui j'ai été moi-même. Demain, demain, nous aurons seize ans, et je me doute déjà que personne ne me souhaitera joyeux anniversaire.

.

Cette journée avait mal commencé, par une séance maquillage plus bruyante que d'habitude entreprise par les filles de mon dortoir, par l'accueil réservé à Parvati pour son anniversaire dans la Grande Salle, puis par un cours Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec un Rogue tyrannique. Et par l'absence d'intérêt persistant des autres élèves. Malgré mon anniversaire. Devant mon assiette, je soupire, je n'ai pas faim, je suis déçue même si je m'attendais à passer un anniversaire en solitaire, et en plus j'ai métamorphose. Abandonnant là mon assiette, je me dirige vers la salle de cours. Je réalise que je suis suivie lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je pousse un glapissement étranglé particulièrement ridicule et me retourne dans un bond, main sur le cœur qui semble vouloir sortir de ma poitrine. Je croise des yeux noirs brillants et un sourire moqueur. Décidément, je n'ai pas de chance, pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve seule avec Zabini le jour de mon anniversaire. Je recule en essayant de calmer ma respiration. Sale serpent, sale prétentieux ridicule, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien me vouloir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Zabini ? je demande de ma voix éraillée que je hais tant

Il ne répond pas, bien sûr, il me regarde comme il regarde toujours les gens. Sans expression, et bien sûr, j'ai encore l'impression qu'il me juge, qu'il se retient de ne pas frémir de dégoût. Peut-être qu'il est ici pour me passer à tabac, peut-être que les rumeurs sur son attitude qui ferait de lui un Serpentard fréquentable sont fausses, et s'il était là pour me faire disparaître, et si j'étais une vodoo-child et qu'il avait pour mission de me tuer le jour de mes 16 ans pour accomplir la malédiction, alors il écrirait ''The Witch is Dead'' avec mon sang sur le mur, mais comment s'y prendrait-il pour me tuer ? Je secoue la tête, consciente que le manque de nourriture et de sommeil ne font décidément pas bon ménage sur mon pauvre cerveau, et je me retourne pour m'enfuir.

Il m'attrape alors la main et me ramène face à lui. Idiote, idiote, idiote, je psalmodie dans ma tête, je sais que je n'arriverai pas à sortir ma baguette à temps. Qu'il se dépêche de faire ce qu'il a à faire, et que ce soit rapide, ça me servira de leçon..

-Tu t'envoles trop vite. Je voulais juste te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

Ahah, non, mais qui a pris les commandes là-haut, aujourd'hui, il ne va pas bien, pourquoi est-ce que Zabini me souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, ça ne va pas du tout, c'est complètement ridicule. J'hésite vaguement entre fondre en larmes dans ses bras en le remerciant chaleureusement avant de l'embrasser à la manière de Parvati, ou de lui lancer un sort qui le déformera pour le reste de sa vie et le forcera à porter une cagoule, mais j'imagine qu'aucun de ces choix ne serait raisonnable, il ne me reste plus rien, ma dignité est déjà envolée. Si un jour j'en ai eu une.

-Bien-sûr Zabini, alors ou est le gâteau géant et le cadeau enrubanné ?

Il éclate de rire, et je crois que c'est encore plus terrifiant que d'imaginer Goyle récompenser par le Ministre de la Magie pour une thèse démontrant une intelligence hors norme. Il me regarde avec une chaleur qui a pour effet de me rendre soudainement nauséeuse.

-Excuse-moi, Ô, altesse. D'un mouvement de baguette, il fait apparaître un muffin glacé et un tout petit paquet rose.

L'envie furtive de lui lancer le tout à la tête m'effleure, mais je me dis que si il m'a épargné jusqu'à maintenant, peut être me laissera-t-il partir en vie, il ne m'éventrera pas au milieu du couloir. Ces pensées ridicules me rappellent pourquoi j'évite de côtoyer des gens, je suis simplement infréquentable.

-Tu appelles ça géant, Zabini ? je lance en brandissant le muffin sous son visage, comme si rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de lui enfoncer dans le nez pour qu'il s'étouffe avec, ce qui est certainement un peu le cas. -Je pense que c'est amplement suffisant pour toi. Tu n'as pas gros appétit, il me semble. Ouvre ce fichu paquet, je déteste ce couloir.

Son regard a de nouveau changé, il est réprobateur et impatient. Et mince, il aura raison du peu de conscience qui me reste. Je tire sur le ruban transparent avec les dents, voyant combien j'ai ridiculement du mal, Zabini me prend le muffin des mains. Je soulève lentement les bords, prise d'une nouvelle terreur et craignant que le paquet ne contienne finalement une bombe. Je jette un œil inquiet, et découvre un pendentif argenté. Je l'attrape, le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés, laissant tomber la boîte vide au sol. Un aigle aux ailes déployées, qui semble prêt à s'envoler.

-Je...

Ma gorge se serre, je n'ai pas envie de faire preuve de faiblesse devant ce Serpentard, mais ce qu'il me fait comme cadeau est là inestimable. Le geste, bien plus que le contenu de la boîte. Il me regarde toujours.

-C'est une excuse, pour t'avoir confondu avec ta sœur.

-Excuses acceptées. Même si tu devrais plutôt t'excuser de n'avoir découvert mon existence que cette année.

-Pas du tout Padma. Pas du tout. La fesse de Drago se souvient encore du sort que tu lui as lancé en première année. Et moi aussi.

Sa bouche se fend un sourire. Mon prénom dans sa bouche sonne étrangement, à la fois sévèrement et chaleureusement. Il me tend le muffin, et m'ordonne d'une voix ferme

-Maintenant, mange.

Je croque avec réticence dans le glaçage du muffin, et s'il y avait du poison à l'intérieur, mais après tout il est tout de même très bon. Je mâche lentement, et ce n'est qu'une fois que j'ai dégluti que Zabini me sourit, souffle un nouveau « Joyeux anniversaire » avant de se détourner et de repartir vers la Grande Salle.

-Zabini... Merci.

Malgré le fait que j'ai murmuré, il semble avoir parfaitement entendu, et me fait un signe de la main sans se retourner. Le cœur plus léger, je repars en cours, et les explications de MacGonagall ne m'ont jamais paru aussi intéressantes et passionnantes grâce à la chaîne qui m'enserre le cou, et au petit aigle contre ma peau.

Je devrais être à la bibliothèque pour travailler, mais non, évidemment, il faut que je sois devant cette fenêtre à attendre une lettre de mes parents. J'ignore si Parvati en a reçu une, c'est pour ça que je n'aie pas envie de me rendre au dîner. Je ne veux pas encore ressentir cette indifférence normale, ni le sourire de Parvati, son comportement innocent, comme si elle pensait que tout était parfaitement à sa place, y compris le minuscule « Souhaite un joyeux anniversaire à ta sœur » en fin de lettre. Je me retourne en entendant des pasqui viennent vers moi. J'aperçois avec surprise mon voisin le Poufsouffle. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ? Il hausse un sourcil devant mon air interloqué, qui valse en éclat pour un masque horrifié lorsqu'il se penche pour me faire la bise. Rien ne va plus aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mon cœur ne tiendra jamais.

-Joyeux anniversaire Patil.

-...Merci.

Il me sourit et ouvre la bouche, désireux d'enchaîner. Un miaulement retentit et je bondis en arrière. Je lui jette un regard soupçonneux, même si c'était un très beau miaulement, se moquerait-il de moi ?

Il éclate de rire et déclare d'un ton joyeux

-Padma, tu sais, il faut que tu fasses un travail sur toi, la misanthropie je suis sure que ça se soigne.

Il brandit ses deux mains devant son nez, et je louche sur une boule de poils qui se débat en se tortillant.

-C'est un cadeau. Je pense qu'on se sent d'autant plus vivante et forcée de l'être lorsqu'un petit être dépend de nous. Prends-en bien soin.

Je ne réplique rien, contemplant le petit chaton couleur crème qu'il pose délicatement dans mes mains. Juste avant de partir, il regarde la fenêtre, puis pose une main sur mon épaule, en souriant.

-Il viendra.

Je reste silencieuse, le fixant alors qu'il se détourne pour rejoindre celle que j'identifie comme sa copine. Je continue à regarder le couloir désert, longtemps après son départ. Et un sourire se dessine finalement sur mon visage. J'ignore de ce dont il voulait parler, une fois encore, peut-être de ce hibou apportant une lettre de mes parents, ou alors d'un prince charmant qui pourrait me sauver de ma propre noirceur, d'un simple ami, ou bien tout simplement du bonheur. Mais je comprends que mon attente n'est pas vaine, que je suis trop jeune pour abandonner et qu'un jour, moi aussi j'aurai une famille, avec ou sans mari, et que j'aimerai mes enfants tout pareil. Le soleil couchant, ce soir, a la couleur de l'espoir, tandis qu'un oiseau traverse le ciel, emportant avec lui les pires de mes désillusions

**_Sur une piste où la mort A les empreintes de la vie._**

* * *

Et voilà. Premier OS de ce recueil, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Il ne se passe pas vraiment grand chose, mais je crois qu'à travers ce OS, je cherchais à cerner Padma, l'image que j'en avais. Je ne m'étais jamais intéressée à elle, on la voit tellement peu dans le livre... Et puis l'idée de ce recueil sur des personnages un peu oublié, et ces deux poèmes, je me suis dis -Et si Padma souffrait d'avoir une sœur jumelle?-

Le prochain, c'est Justin avec un autre poème d'Eluard bien entendu. J'ai déjà commencé à écrire, mais j'entre dans une période de révision intensive donc je ne reprendrai l'écriture que d'ici fin juin, espérons un poste mi juillet.  
J'espère que ces fichus exams n'auront pas ma peau, en attendant donc **laissez moi une petite review **j'aimerais connaître votre avis.  
Merciiiii


End file.
